


Espera

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Día tras día Sakuno aguarda pacientemente por su príncipe.





	Espera

Eran esos días de invierno, cuando el cielo estaba nublado y todos miraban hacia este creyendo que en cualquier momento verían caer los primeros copos nieve, que esperar a que Ryoma saliese del gimnasio en el que el equipo masculino de tenis de Seigaku acostumbraba a entrenar durante esas fechas era difícil.

Pero Sakuno lo hacía, frotando sus manos en busca de calor o guardándolas en sus bolsillos, mientras deseaba no haber olvidado sus guantes ese día o rogaba que no hubiese sucedido nada que alargase la reunión después la práctica del día y que no tuviese que esperar de más gracias a ello.

Sakuno a veces suspiraba, viendo como el vapor se formaba frente a ella, preguntándose si tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a una máquina expendedora en búsqueda de una bebida caliente. Pero entonces llegaba su señal.

Cuando la puerta se abría y comenzaban a salir miembros de club, ella se acercaba a la salida, saludando con un pequeño gesto con su cabeza a quienes reconocía, mientras continuaba expectante por su príncipe.

—Ryuuzaki. —Cuando él llegaba, ella sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos y corría a su lado, sonriente, olvidando por completo todos los inconvenientes de ese día—. No tenías que esperar.

El que, a pesar de sus palabras displicentes, él siempre esperase a que ella estuviese a su lado antes de seguir andando nunca fallaba en hacer que sus mejillas se coloreasen y su corazón latiese con fuerza.

Aun así, durante gran parte del camino a casa Sakuno no podía desechar sus nervios por completo e incluso estos se incrementaban cuando el silencio los rodeaba o Ryoma sólo respondía sus intentos de conversación con frases cortas y alguna monosílaba.

Y entonces, cuando se encontraban varías cuadras lejos del colegio, sucedía. La primera vez se había sorprendido al sentir la cálida mano de Ryoma apretando la suya y sin pensarlo se había alejado, rompiendo el inocente contacto.

Pero ahora lo esperaba, y aunque cada vez que Ryoma lo hacía mantenía su mirada hacia al frente, fingiendo indiferencia, y no decía nada que hiciese más especial el momento, para Sakuno era suficiente y conseguía calmarla al confirmarle que él seguía apreciando su compañía.

Por ese simple gesto valía la pena esperar por él cada día.


End file.
